Le Importo
by Vico gomez
Summary: Mi vida era normal pero el aparecio y todo pero TODO cambio por que a el le importo (no soy buena para los resumen pero porfa pasen a leerlo;D)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al CLAMP en cambio la historia si es mía**

 **Capitulo 0**

Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto una chica normal osea que no soy la fresa pero tampoco la nerd estoy en el promedio mis padres son Nadeshkio y Fujikata, mis hermanos Toya y Kerberus; mi familia es Rica es curioso que cuando tienes todo el amor y compresión de tu familia deseas lo material y cuando tienes todo lo material deseas lo sentimental bueno lo mio es el segundo mía amigas dicen que soy la mas afortunada por ser hija de los mas ricos de Japón pero ellas no saben que si no tienes el amor de tus padres lo demás vale un comino.

Mi vida empeoró desde que mi hermana murió, esa tarde fue en donde todo tomo un giro de 180° es irónico que de ser la hija mas querida pases a ser la hija mas odiada después empeoro todo con el tiempo te acostrumbras a vivir tu vida a vivir con el sufrimiento

Mi vida es monótona me levanto, me cambio, desayuno sola, me voy, llego al colé, hablo con mi compañera Tomoyo, soporto toda la mañana,regreso, posiblemente almuero, a mi cuarto, ceno y al fin duermo eso era hasta que él él apareció todo cambio en mi vida.

Y al fin puedo decir: Esto es mi vida

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Ok esto es mi primer fic espero y les guste**

 **Dejen comentarios pero plis no sean duras recuerden soy principiante cualquier comentario aunque duro que sea sera aceptado**

 **Chao mis bellas lectoras XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertwnencen sino al CLAMP la historia si es mía**

 **Capitulo 1**

Abro los ojos miro el reloj son las 6:00am me tapó la cara con la sabana doy un suspiro y me levanto aguarro la bata me doy un baño me cambio me miro al espejo soy Sakura Kinomoto una joven de piel blanca de cabello de color castaño y ojos verdes no soy bonita pero tampoco soy fea agito la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento aguarro mi bolsón estilo atache y bajo camino hacia la cocina antes de entrar oigo la voz de mi papá una alegría me invade mi padre al fin podre hablar con èl

-Mira padre piensalo mi hermana ya murió hace cinco años atrás ya debes de abrir los ojos y mirar que tienes a Sakura-dice mi hermano Kerberus

-Abrir los ojos por favor si en aquel accidente otra debió de morir yo nunca volveré a ser el mismo que antes POR QUE EN AQUEL ACCIDENTE DEBIO DE MORIR SAKURA NO AKIRA-dijo mi padre me quede en shok mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y la alegría se esfuma dándole paso al dolor oigo los pasos de mi padre que se acercan levanto la vista me seco las lágrimas mi padre sale sin antes voltearme a ver me lleno de valor y lo ignoro entro miro mi desayuno Kero me sonríe y con la misma sale aguarro el plato y tiro la comida

-Deberias de comertelo no tirarlo Pequeña-dijo una voz me doy la vuelta es mi Nana Sara

-No tengo hambre Nana gracias chao-dije saliendo la mano de Sara me detuvo

-Te conosco querida y se que algo te pasa dime ya no confias en tu Nana-dijo tocando me la mejilla sonrió

-No me sucede nada Nana pero me puedo ir-dije tímidamente ella sonrió soltandome yo sali inmediatamente comienzo a caminar las palabras de mi padre siguen en mi cabeza ¿Porque moristes Akira? ¿Porque? Esas son mis preguntas que nunca serán contestadas sin querer mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas paro enfrente de un gran árbol me recuesto y me abrazo a mi misma por mas que intente nunca seré Akira por que las lágrimas se derraman por mi rostro mi celular vibra lo saco y miro la pantalla Tomoyo desvío la llamada saco mis auriculares La música es lo que me mantiene en pie Me levanto seco mis lágrimas siguió mi camino cruzando una calle sin fugarme un carro viene en dirección una bovino volteo y cierro los ojo y lo único que siento es un jalón...

 **Notas de la Autora**

 **Gracias a todos los comentarios en especial a Naomi, lady werempire y a Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26 gracias por su apoyo espero sus Reiwi**

 **Besos mis lindas lectoras**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenece si no l CLAMP la historia si es mi**

 **Capitulo 3**

Cierro los ojos lo unico que siento es un jalon...

Abro lentamente los ojos esperando cualquier cosa, y lo único que encuentro son dos ojos de color ambar observandome

-Te encuentras bien-dijo el joven preocupado sacandome de mi pensamiento y me doy cuenta que me tiene aguarrada por la cintura lo empujo

-Si lo estoy-digo lo mas fria que puedo me levanto el me mira molesto

-Ok eso esta bien pero no crees que fuistes grosera-dijo parandose enfrente mia es mas alto que yo mas o menos una cabeza

-Pues yo creo-digo pensando-No-dijo sacudiendo me el me mira incredulo resopla

-Te acabo de salvar la vida y no me agradeces-dijo señalando la calle este joven me saca de mi quicio

-Cierto Pero si no te acuerdas yo no te lo pedí-dije dandome la vuelta siguiendo mi camino siento su mirada encima de mi es muy penetrante me da la curiosidad de voltear pero no puedo

 **POV De Shaoran**

Le acabo de salvar la vida a una joven y ella en vez de agradecérlo se da la vuelta y se va no la entiendo pero haré lo mismo seguir mi camino aunque no me quito sus ojos de mi cabeza son verdes muy lindos aunque muy opacos y me da la curiosidad de quien sera

 **POV De Sakura**

Llegué al colegio dejo mi mochila en el suelo a la par de mi mochila saco un cuaderno me pongo los audífonos coloco una canción

 _ **Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

 _(¿Alguna vez siente como romper hacia abajo?)_

 _ **Do you ever feel out of place?**_

 _(¿Alguna vez se siente fuera de lugar?)_

 _ **Like somehow you just don't belong**_

 _ **(**_ _Como algo a donde simplemente no perteneces)_

 _ **And no one understands you**_

 _(Y nadie te entiende)_

Estaba tranquila dibujando hasta que miro una mano encima de mi cuaderno levanto la vista y encuentro a Hanna Break

-Quita la mano Hanna-dijo conteniendome siempre es lo mismo

-Y tu ten mas respeto-dijo arrancandome los audifonos acaso no se cansa me levanto

-Dame lo audifonos-digo arrancandole una de sus amigas me quita el cuaderno ella es Naomi Kay

-Damelo eso es mio-dije intentando quitarselo pero no lo logre ella se rie

-Idiota-dice la otra que es la tercera Karina Len-Esto que es-dice sacando un cuaderno

-Deja eso Imbecil-digo empujandola haciendo que soltara mis cosas Naomi se deja de reir

-Idiota-dice jalandome el cabello haciendo que retrocediera tropezara con el escritorio caendome Hanna se rie mientras se acerca a mi

-Mira Idiota nos vuelves a poner una mano y no respondo-dice mientras me aguarra el rostro soltandomelo haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza Karina me levanta de la mano una vez parada me da una bofetada empujandome caendome otra vez todas se rien

-Imbéciles-dijo parandome ellas se acercan

-¡SAKURA!-grita Tomoyo desde la puerta esta con Mein ling Li entran

-Adios-me dicen caminando hacia la entrada Tomoyo y Mein se acercan las esquivo recogiendo mis cosas aguardando mis cosas

-Sakurita-dijo Tomoyo acercandose respiro hondo tengo que tranquilizarme

-Sakura estas bien-dijo Mein ling es la gota que derramo el vaso

-Déjenme en paz de una vez-digo molesta ellas se quedan peplejas de lo que acabo de decir salgo del salón dirigiendo me detrás del instituto me siento en el pasto un recuerdo llegua

 _-Niña tonta-dijo Hanna jalandome el cabello mientras yo lloraba unos cabellos color miel se asomaron_

 _-Deja a mi hermana o las veras con migo-dijo aguarrandole el hombro Hanna se voltea_

 _-Y.. Yo... Akira disculpame-dijo Hanna es la primera vez que la miro asustada_

 _-Ok pero que sea la última vez-dijo mi hermana ella es dos años mayor Hanna se va corriendo ella se acerca acariciando me la cabeza-Estas bien Sakura-dijo yo asiento y me abraza_

 _-Gracias-digo sollozando ella me seca las lágrimas y sonrie_

 _-No te preocupes yo nunca dejare que te hagan daño-dijo tomandome el rostro-Por que nunca te dejare Hermanita-dijo dándome un beso en la frente_

-Akira-digo las lagrimas amenazan con salir me agarro la cabeza esto jamas le hubiera pasado a Akira ella era la fuerta y yo... La débil mis padres siempre lo decían

-Sakura-dice una dulce voz volteo y miro a Tomoyo y a Mein ling

-Acaso no entienden-digo parandome Tomoyo aonria abriendome los brazos ella se parece mucho a Akira me acerco a abrazarla Mein Ling sonrie y nos abraza-Siento lo de allá adentro-digo separandome

-No te preocupes estabas molesta-dijo Mein ling sonriendo ellas son dos de mis compañeras

 **Notas de la Autora**

 **Ok aqui esta el capitulo 3 de esta historia disculpas por la tardanza pero ahora que ya salí de vacaciones actualizaré mas seguido gracias por sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda toda sugerencia sera aceptada en el siguiente capítulo saldra nuestro Shaoran espero sus comentarios**

 **Chao mis lindas lectoras**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenece si no al CLAMP la historia si es mi**

 **Capitulo 4**

Las clases transcurrieron normal sin ningún problema ya habia llegado la hora de salida arreglo mis cosas y salgo lo mas rápido camino lentamente no querría llegar a casa ya que allí tan solo hay gritos o aveces no hay nadien hay gente que diría "Ya debio acostumbrarse" detesto que digan eso porque a pesar con los años uno no se acostumbra no lo hace ni lo hará paso enfrente del parque pingüino sonrei me acerque a unos columpios me sente en uno aquí es uno de mis lugares favoritos

-Pero si miren es la niña rara-dijo una voz conocida rayos ni siquiera me pueden dejar pensar

-¿Que quieren?-pregunté levantandome y dandome la vuelta ellas rieron

-Estamos aburridas-dijo Hanna la lider de estas pendejas alzo los hombros

-¿Y? Vayan a jugar con sus muñecas-dije dispuesta a irme Karina me aguarro del brazo-Sueltame-digo

-No quiero-dijo dandome un vuelta sin soltarme-Pensado lo mejor jugamos con tigo-dijo sonriente ni de bromas

-Claro que no-dijo zafandome de su aguarrre

-Es buena idea-dijo Naomi acercándose a mi yo me alejo

-Dejate-dijo Hanna viéndome con una sonrisa que no desifro-Si no te dejas ya veras-dijo sonriente a veces me da miedo ahuyento esa idea ea hora si las clases de deportes sirve de algo que funcionen empujo a Naomi aguarro mi mochila y comienzo a correr maildita sea mi pie se me habia olvidado busco mi celular llego a mi casa aprieto el botón miro a todos lados no hay nadie me abren y entro

-Señorita Kinomoto-dijo el Mayordomo sorprendido

-Clen-digo viendolo me siento-Sabes que odio que me digan señorita-dije levantandome dirigiendome a las gradala puerta se abre volteo enserio el maldito Karma me odia

-Sakura ¿Que haces aquí?-dijo esa señora es la novia actual de mi padre para mi es una Zorra mas

-Yo vivo aquí esa pregunta es para ti-dije ella sonrio

-Tu mayordomo vete-dijo Clen obedeció la detesto con toda el alma

-Se llama Clen-dije quitando la mano del barandal y la miro

-¿Quien?-dijo confundida se sienta y cruza la pierna

-El mayordomo se llama Clen-dije de brazos cruzados ella se rie

-Hay no me hagas reir niña-dijo dejando su bolso a un lado

-No me llames asi-dije viendola-Y al mayordomo lo llamas por su nombre entendistes-dije señalandola

-¿Que? Por favor eso lo hace solo la gente sin modales sin vergüenza osea los de la baja sociedad-dijo moviendo su mano-Y tu-dijo levantándose acercándose a mi-Crei que me habias entendido-dijo alzando la ceja

-¿Que cosa?-dije retando la ella resopla

-Que no te quiero aqui cuando yo este-dijo molesta quien se cre

-Lastima Yo soy la hija y tu la Zorra que lo complace-dije soltandolo todo ella se quedo estatica

-Por lo menos yo si soy bienvenida en cambio tu-dijo señalandome-Sos un estorbo, una malnacida, una bastarda, una hija no deseada, una problemática osea que nadien te quiere-dijo aprieto los dientes no tenia derecho levanto la mano y...

PLAF

Se oyó ella se aguarro la mejilla y la puerta se abrió volteo y miro a mi padre Karma que te echo para que odies

-¡Sakura!-Grito ella retrocedio cayendo en el sofa comenzo a llorar él se acerco y la abrazo

-Padre-digo sorprendida él me miro su mirara era de odio y ira

-No.. Debi de haber venido-dijo entre sollozos maldición que diga la verdad

-Sakura explicame que sucedió-dijo molesto ella sollozo

-Me grito y me pego-dijo ella llorando

-Claro que no ella-dije señalando la-ella me insulto y yo le respondi-dije

-Claro que no mentirosa-dijo ella abrazando lo-No debi de estar aqui-dijo levantándose

-No-dijo mi padre-Ella es la que no deberia de estar aqui-dijo eso me dolió-Y tu no mientas-dijo molesto

-Le crees a esa resbalosa que a tu hija de sangre-dije dolida el se acerca

PLAF

Me... Pego me aguarro la mejilla las lagrimas se asoman else atrevió

-Tu no eres digna de ser mi hija-dijo se dio la vuelta subo corriendo entro a mi habitación cierro con llave mi puerta y lloró

 _Sos un estorbo, una malnacida, una bastarda, una hija no deseada, una problemática osea que nadien te quiere.._

 _Ella es la que no debería de estar aquí.._

 _Tu no eres digna de ser mi hija..._

Esas palabras el golpe mi mejilla me arde me agarro la cabeza no puedo no volver a caer en eso, me levanto me tiro en la cama abrazo a mi almohada

En la mañana siguiente

Abro los ojos me arden me acerco a ver la hora son las 5:30 me levanto me restriego el ojo y me meto a la ducha despues salgo y me visto me peino aguardo mis cosas el tiempo pasa rapido ya son las 6:30 ya me tenfo que ir desayuno salgo demi casa camino hacia el instituto entro

-¡Sakura!-exclama Tomoyo volteo y sonrió falsamente ella se acerca

-Hola-digo abrazandola ella se separa

-¿Sabes la noticia?-dijo emocionada niego con la cabeza ella se alegra-Que vienen dos alumnos de intercambio-dijo dando saltos

-Enserio ha ya veo-dijo irónicamente ella se cruza de brazos

-Ya que, uno es primo de Mei Ling y es de Hong Kong, el otro es de Inglaterra-dijo enumerando a los dos

Lleguamos a la clase riendo la mirada de Hanna esta posada en mi volteo, ella se para con sus amigas

-Hola Rara-dijo Naomi todos se callaron

-A es que no saben ella es La Extraterrestre o La X-dijo todos rieron

-Y tu-digo en ese momento el profesor entra y todos se sentaron

-Hay dos nuevos Alumnos ellos son de Intercambio-explico me puse un audífono-Pasen-dijo moviendo su mano dos entraron uno de elllos lo conozco es de aquel día El profesor lo presento

-Su nombre es Shaoran Li, viene de Hong Kong, asi que sean amables con el-dijo él es de cabello Castaño y de ojos ambares. Él no puede estar aquí el mundo es un pañuelo el profesor le indico un asiento vacio era el de atras el me mira

-Hola maleducada-Susurro con una sonrisa hermosa si pero eso no importa lo ignoro. El profesor se acercó al otro y hizo lo mismo

-Su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, viene de Inglaterra, asi que sean amables con el-dijo el es distinto tiene el cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos azules un color muy misterioso y tiene lentes él le señala un asiento es a la para de Li el me mira y me sonríe

 **Notas de la Autora**

 **Aqui esta el capitulo 4 les agradezco los Reiwis espero y comenten espero que les guste**

 **Adios mis lindas lectoras**


End file.
